


Not Soon Enough

by DaisyChainz



Series: Unapologetic Smut [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Gratuitous Smut, Lots of masturbation, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, OK and a little anal fingering, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: Kylo has managed to abstain for weeks, but one innocent sounding comment from Hux has him desperate for some relief.Kylo also learns that while jerking off is desirable--without his partner it proves to be problematic.





	Not Soon Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Although at its heart this is rather sweet: this is a masturbation fic. That is all.

Kylo sat gracelessly in the pilot's seat, slumping down with exhaustion before sitting back up enough to retrieve the message his comm had managed to alert him to. Lightning storms on the planet's surface and interference from the atmosphere had made communications nearly impossible. 

He had been returning from the latest days-long trek by foot when the comm had beeped. It had been unable to relay the actual message, so he had to wait to reach the ship to find out why he was needed. 

Before he had gone to the cockpit he had dropped his helmet in the passenger area, and gotten a slurry ration from the galley. That went down better after fasting for three days than a ration bar would. 

Kylo drank the slurry distractedly as he went about trying to retrieve the message. The slurry was thick and unappetizing, so he tried not to pay too much attention as it went down. 

Finally the pouch was empty and the message retrieved. Kylo sat back in his chair, long legs splayed out before him, arms laying heavily on the armrests. But his head was held straight, eyes attentive as he anticipated the image in the upcoming holo.

General Hux appeared, as buttoned up and upright as ever. His hands were clasped tightly behind his back as he spoke. 

"Commander Ren, you must to return to the fleet. We have need of your skills in an uprising on Edlinin 5. Supreme Leader has approved your relocation. You are to meet us at the included coordinates." There was a short pause. "See you soon, Commander." Hux nodded off-holo and his image flickered out.

Ren sat still for a moment, still watching the empty space. He leaned forward and his fingers brushed the area on which Hux's image had stood. 

After a moment Kylo pressed a button and replayed the message. When it concluded he plugged the attached coordinates into the ship and prepared for take off. 

Once in hyperspace Kylo found himself replaying the message yet again. He smiled at the end, his fingers brushing through the holo image before it vanished. He sat back in his chair and closed his eyes, envisioning Hux in color, in real life. His skin white, the only blue the veins under his skin. His hair, not the gray the holo rendered it, but it's true, fiery color. The same black of his uniform, save for the splash of red background on the First Order insignia. He saw him walking to Kylo's chamber door, turning before it opened. Looking at him with that half-smile, the one that reached his eyes. The look he gave Kylo was almost unreadable, but Kylo could feel its meaning. "See you soon, Commander" and he disappeared out the door. 

That was the secret message only for Kylo. No one else hearing it would know, but Kylo would. That was what Hux said every morning as he left. Left Kylo's rooms, left his bed. And he had said it for all to hear, just for Kylo. Because he had been gone for weeks. 

Kylo felt the first stirring tighten his stomach. Desire that he had not even had time to consider in passing all this time. He had been searching inwardly, meditating. He had been searching outwardly, the whole planet. Snoke had sent him on a chase, and he hadn't known what he was even chasing; or if he might have been pursued in turn. 

Now he had time and Hux to focus on. Kylo hit the button one more time, slumping back in his seat again. He watched Hux closely, recognizing his tiny tics and tells. The way the corner of his mouth twitched before he said "see you soon, Commander". No one else would have noticed, even thought to look. But Kylo did.

Kylo was already half-hard having watched Hux, having imagined him in the flesh. Thinking of him as he was leaving his chambers brought to mind the things they did before he got tidied up to go, while he was still naked and undone and half-wild. It didn't help knowing it would be hours--or even days more with a new mission-- before he could get his hands on him again. 

Kylo pressed one gloved hand to his abdomen, feeling the pressure it created lower. He slid it down to palm at his tightening pants. He closed his eyes and groaned at the pseudo-relief it brought. His hips moved up, grinding against his own hand. After a few rolls of his hips he half-came back to his senses. He opened his eyes and looked around the cockpit. He couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of what Hux would say to him doing what he wanted to do, where he was. "Mind the equipment" Hux would huff. 

"Fine." Kylo grumbled and dragged himself out of the pilot's chair. Heavy steps took him as far as the passenger area, to one of the long benches; a black trail of his cowl and outer robes staying behind. He sat and regrouped himself, back to half-hard. He closed his eyes and ran his hands down his thighs, slowly back up. He teased himself, avoiding his cock completely for a few moments. 

When his hips were pushing up again he finally laid a hand over himself, his head falling back and a long breath escaping his open mouth. He gripped himself through his pants, giving short strokes and continuing to move his hips. 

Hissing through his teeth, Kylo undid his pants; pushing them open enough to pull himself out, one hand pushing in to cup his testicles. He pulled on them as he stroked himself a few times. 

Kylo pushed his legs out and dug his booted heels into the floor. His cock was hard and needy, the stress of the weeks and the time from Hux finally trying to find a release. His hand sped and a long moan escaped his lips. Tendrils of pleasure licked along his limbs, never quite settling, not remaining consistent. 

Normally the feel of his gloves helped push him along, but this time he seemed to plateau at a pleasant buzz. He tried massaging his testicles the way Hux would when he had him in his mouth, but even that didn't help.

Finally, with a frustrated sigh he stopped. 

"Dammit." He sat for a moment, cock still hard against his stomach. Then he leaned down and unbuckled his boots and kicked them off. While he was at it he peeled off his gloves and chucked them on the floor as well.

As he stood and walked towards his quarters, cock bobbing over his open pants, he reached down and grabbed the hem of his shirt. It fell in the doorway as he made for the bed, where he sat and peeled off the rest of his clothes. Finally naked he put his back to the wall and reached into the bedside drawer. 

The lube on his ship did not get a lot of use, but he was always glad it was there when he (and occasionally Hux) needed it. 

He warmed the slick in his hand before stroking it over his cock, now half-hard again. He quickly regained it's attention and soon felt the pleasure building up again. He bent his knees, his feet and toes pulling back. He kept a steady rhythm, starting at the base and working his way up, paying special attention to the head and just underneath. Sometimes when he would fuck Hux he would pull out far enough to feel the muscles pulling tightly around him, before pushing back in hard. He could almost hear the sounds he could punch out of Hux; that was usually about the time Hux would grab his own cock and start babbling about how perfect of a fuck Kylo was.

His other hand found its way back between his thighs, fondling his testicles and pressing that sensitive spot directly behind. As he watched his hands work he could see a bead of pre-come glistening over the head of his cock. He imagined how Hux would lean over to lick it off, then turning his eyes to meet Kylo's as he ran the flat of his tongue up the underside of his cock. 

Kylo groaned and pulled his legs up closer to his chest. His finger pressing further in, his hand speeding. Whispers of an orgasm started to unfurl through his limbs.

It didn't stop as abruptly this time, but gradually the pleasure ebbed and eventually petered off. Kylo pictured Hux taking him to the root as he tried to change the position of his hand, his fingers. Once again he was unable to retrieve the lost feelings. 

He threw his limbs out flat with a loud smack, a growl escaping his lips. His head thumped against the wall. He lay for a moment, trying to decide what to do next.

Glancing to his right he contemplated the refresher. He had been planning on a shower when he was done. But. 

Kylo pushed off the bed and headed in, hoping the hot water heater and recycler would hold out for him. He stood under the soothing heat for a moment, feeling his muscles starting to unlock, relax for the first time in weeks. 

He washed, then took himself in hand again, his hard-on returning quickly. Bracing a hand on the wall he worked himself over, abdomen tightening as his simmering desire threatened to engulf him. 

When the feeling started to ebb, yet again, Kylo soaped his hands and ran his slicked fingers over his cock. The silky feeling of his hand caused him to harden even more, every twitch of his fingers making his breath hitch and quicken. The shower was Hux's favorite place to explore Kylo's body--no matter how familiar he already was with every inch.

Kylo stroked his cock as his other hand slid between his ass cheeks and rubbed over his opening. Following the rhythm of the hand on his cock Kylo thrust the tip of his finger just past his rim. He pressed his forehead against the wall and spread his legs further, pressing in to the first knuckle and still keeping in time with his hand. 

When Hux was in the right mood he wanted to fuck Kylo. His preferred position was from behind, breathing across Kylo's ear, whispering. He always fucked him slowly, at first. He waited until he had a hand on Kylo's cock, until he was almost ready to come. Then he would pound into him with hard, insistent strokes until they were both done and overwhelmed. 

Kylo needed to come so badly that his cock ached, his ass twitched. But once again his orgasm slipped away, and he was left with a humming pleasure that was in no danger of tipping him over the edge. 

For a split second he almost punched the wall, but the disapproving sound Hux would have made gave him pause. And an idea. 

Scrubbing the towel over his head Kylo followed the trail of discarded clothing back into the cockpit. Tossing his towel over the captain's chair Kylo sat down naked and replayed Hux's message. He closed his eyes and let the words flow over him--what they were didn't matter. All that was important was that they were Hux's. His voice flowed over Kylo, relaxing him, reaching him as even the memories of them together hadn't. 

Kylo put the message on repeat and then sat back and moved his hand over his cock, trapping it against his belly. 

"Commander Ren, you must return"

Kylo moved his open hand, rolling it over his still-hard cock. His eyes fell closed. 

"You are to meet us"

Kylo gripped himself, his hand moving in long strokes. His free hand went to his chest this time, rolling his nipples the same way Hux's tongue would. Kylo groaned and rolled his hips into his hand. 

"See you soon, Commander"

Sparks flew behind his eyelids. He tried not to speed his hand. He took a deep breath and calmed down, letting Hux's voice wash over him again as the message replayed. His strokes became long, almost languid, but he could feel his orgasm starting to build this time. He could feel all along his cock, in his testicles, and radiating from his spine throughout his body. His long legs stretched out, toes pulling back. Every muscle in his body seemed to tighten. 

The message played through one more time and restarted. 

"You must return"

Kylo started to shake as his back arched and his muscles contracted. He was almost to his peak, hanging just on the edge where pleasure and pain mingled. His chest heaved and a long groan started to pour from his lips.

'See you soon, Commander"

Kylo was dangling right on the edge, then it was as though his world tipped sideways. Pleasure washed over him in long, tense waves, everything behind his eyelids went white. He could feel his cock pulsing in his hand and hot come spilling over his fingers. 

Hux continued talking in the background as Kylo came back to himself. The voice soothed him even as he remembered it was going to be a while before he got his hands on the real thing, or to even see Hux in the flesh. 

Kylo opened his eyes and watched him go through the message again. Finally he reached out and brushed his fingers over the image.

"See you soon, General."


End file.
